


Dogwood Winter

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogwood Winter

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "dogwood"

"It's freezing." Jenny zips her coat as they step outside the cabin, wrapping her arms tightly around her and shivering. "What the hell happened to spring?"

 Beside her, Frank grins. "Dogwood winter," he says and when she looks sharply at him, he lifts an eyebrow. "Cold snap in spring... Dogwood winter."

Jenny shakes her head, a smile starting to appear. "You're making that up."

"What, you never heard that?"

"Never."

She's grinning, cold forgotten and he reaches out, takes his hand in hers. "Don't worry," he says, pulling her closer, bringing his lips to hers. "I'll soon warm you up."


End file.
